Big Time Roxi
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: I wrote this story about 2 years ago, and now I have put it on ff! enjoy it and ill write big time babies.


Hello people! I'm so sorry I was gone! But ill be here to update and finish some stories!

Chapter 1 why me?

25, 2010 Roxy pov

"James" a fourteen year old Roxanne Maria Diamond said, as she and her sixteen year old brother James Diamond were at the park, while bits of white flakes come down.

"Yeah Roxanne" he said turn to his little sister.

"Promise me that, you'll be there for.. when I need you, and no matter what happens... we stick together" she said looking at her older brother. She knew it was her that she was going to miss her big brother for a few months because, she was diagnose with venzwell cancer (I'm making this disease up! So bare with me!) a disease, that was cause by her heart that weakens everyday, the signs were heart pains, lung pressure, dizziness and fainting.

"I promise Roxanne no matter what but, why are you talking about?" James said looking confuse at his sister.

"Its nothing really, I just wanted to make sure of it, that you will never leave me" she said trying change the subject.

"Marie, nothing will happen between us. I'm always going be there for you" he said hugging his sister.

"Ok so, I guess this is it for me, tomorrow I'm going to Miami to see uncle Kevin and Mindy "she said, hugging back James. Since the day the doctors found out about Roxanne having a very deadly disease they told Brooke and Andrew diamond that they needed her to be move to Miami hospital, that she can be treated and look over for a few months, but for James to him, it was a visit to see there aunt and uncle he didn't know about his sister having venzwell cancer.

"Why are you acting like your saying goodbye to me" James said, concern and still confuse about his sister actions.

"Like I said its nothing really nothing, besides you know how mom is when she is going to say goodbye to me at the airport" lieing to her brother, which she was good at it.

"Well yeah you are going to be gone for two weeks, and when you come back ill be here and we" ll spend the whole day together" he said promising it.

It wasn't long that Roxanne was into a coma at the teen & kids hospital. Its been five weeks since she was awake. The night, she was slipped into a coma, doctors and nurse rush to her room seeing her heart beat began to drop and needed for air, they put her in machines for her to get enough oxygen and iv's to change, they kept her on watch to see anything else went wrong, Kevin Anderson called Brooke Diamond a told her the news to come Florida about Roxanne. She broke down that her daughter may die, it didn't took long to call her ex about their daughter. She brought the first plane ticket to Florida and went straight to the hospital. To the room seeing her baby on the bed sleeping peacefully. She knew if Roxanne die, it will be hard for James to understand what happen once she came into her daughters room. She pull a chair and sat, next to her bed taking her daughter hand, holding tight, as tears began to come down.

"Hi sweetie, its me mommy I'm so happy to see you, daddy said he is on his way to see you" she said, wiping some tears away with her fingers "and I got great news to tell you, your brother James is in California with his friends you know, Kendall, Carlos and Logan, there going to be famous boy band, and I brought you your Hillary duff CD I ask the doctors, if it was okay I can let it play to some of your favorite songs, and they said it was okay, besides I know how much you love 'Beat of my Heart'" she said, as she walk up to a radio she place the CD, inside and press play, and went back to seat holding her daughters hand, she heard the door open, she turned to see her ex husband her brother and sister in law.

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

[Verse I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around,  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

….

As the four grown ups kept looking at the brown long hair girl, Mr. Diamond came to the other side holding his little girl free hand, he began to tear up which turn into sobs, Brooke kept starring at Roxanne, as tears began to come out, Kevin place a hand on his sister shoulder, he looked over to see his wife Mindy crying silently.

The feeling is strange

its coming right back

right back in my range

not worried about anything else

I'm waking up

"Please wake up Roxanne, we need.. I need you..mommy needs you, so does James needs you, if he was here... he wanted you to be strong and fight" Andrew Diamond said sobbing waiting for a sign...

the beat of my heart

the beat of my heart

it tears us apart

the beat of my heart

the beat of my heart

now I'm back to the start

to the beat of my

to the beat of my

to the beat of my

heart

Everybody was silent as the song play both diamonds hold their daughters hand, but felt a squeeze, they both looked at each other thinking... did Roxanne move?

I'm up from my down

I turn it around

I'm making it back

I'm not gonna drown

I'm taking a stance

I wont miss a chance

I want you to see

I'm not scared to dance

The way that you feel

Could never be rel

I want you to know I finish the deal

"Roxanne sweetie, its me mommy please can you, can you please move your hand for us again" Brooke said, wiping her tears away, hoping her daughter would wake up. She then felt a strong squeeze from her hand and a sound that was hard to heard "Mom" Roxanne said, slowly opening her eyes, trying to get her vision straight.

"Oh my lord, Roxanne your awake!" Andrew Diamond exclaimed watching Roxanne waking up.

"Dad what happen and why are you, mom, aunt Mindy and Kevin crying" she said, looking st the four grown ups that still have puffy red eyes that were watery.

So I'm saying to you

I'll always be true

To the rhythm inside

to the beat of my

to the beat of my

to the best of my heart

"I'll go get the doctor, come on Mindy" Kevin said, taking his wife's hand and went out the room. "sweetie do you know where, when and what happen" Andrew asked.

"Um, its Thursday somewhere in February. I fell asleep, and I'm at Miami hospital, but what are you guys doing here?" she answer in confusion. Brooke and Andrew looked at each other knowing she was wrong. It was march 19, and James was in California with his friends, full-fling his dreams to be a popstar.

"Sweetie um its not February anymore, its march 19" Andrew spoke to her. Roxanne, she looked at him confuse, she turn to her mom to see if it was true, she saw her nod as a yes.

"Okay, but still why are you guys here shouldn't you be with James...oh no please tell me he isn't here. You promise! You wouldn't say anything about it" she panic, James is here at the hospital.

"No! No, sweetie we didn't tell him, and he's not here" Brooke said claiming her daughter down.

"Oh ok, so when I come home.. he's going to be be there with me, like hr promise?" she said again to Brooke and Andrew looked at each other thinking she wont see James.

"Roxanne, I'm afraid to to tell you that but, I'm afraid that. You wont see James at home" her father said.

"is this a joke?"

"No, this isn't a joke...you see when, James got a record deal with his friends to become stars, so he was excited about it. Me and your father agree that he can go so left the., 5 weeks later your uncle call me and, told me you were in a coma so I had to come. You were on a coma so I had to come all the way here, so did your father and stay here, waiting for you to wake up" her mom explained.

"So when I get back home, I wont see James anymore" Roxanne said, looking out the window knowing James broke her promise, she let a tear come down slowly to her cheek.

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart!

Away Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
Away Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
Away Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my hert)  
Away, Away  
Away, Awaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Away, Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaay,  
Away, Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaay,  
To The beat of my,  
The Beat of my heart!

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart

Away Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Away Away,  
Away Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

I know I know! I have grammar issues, but I'm learning alright! just give me chance. plus if you ended up hating this story then don't write a bad review. just click the back button and read another story. its not that hard.


End file.
